Requisite
by bambii46
Summary: AU. A lovers' quarrel, a mother's lasting love, and a passion for the arts; when the three elements of life and fervor are combined into an everlasting tale of love and loss, what will one sacrifice in order to achieve their dreams?
1. Her Power

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi, I'm just borrowing them for this story ;)

o.o.o.o.o

Her Power:

Her feet cascaded across the linoleum floor as though she were walking across water. Every movement she made seemed to exude a certain degree of grace and beauty as she kept pace with the soft music playing lightly in the background.

The lighting in the room was dim and left most of the corners plunged in darkness and shadows but that didn't seem to faze the girl dancing in the center of the studio a bit as she pirouetted and leaped across the glossy tiles as though in a trance; for this was _her_ power, _her_ freedom.

When all else failed, she could find peace in the fact that she could always lean on the one true constant in her life: the casual grace in her movements and the subtle strength she encompassed with every step and turn she made. It was her salvation from all the chaos and mayhem that seemed to consume the world around her, and she took comfort in the freedom of it all: the music, the serenity, and steady hum of her surroundings as she flowed from one movement to the next.

The scene was magical and carried with it an air of mystery which could draw the curiosity of a hundred plus spectators.

Within moments, however, the music stopped and the magic was lost as the girl slowly brought her dance to a close and went to retrieve her things from the other end of the room. All the while, she never noticed the hidden figure peering at her from behind the pillars, watching her every movement, just as it had while she was dancing. And all the while, never knowing that, that one moment of impulsiveness would change her life forever.

o.o.o.o.o

a/n:? Sorry it's short, but its only introductory chapter so if you guys review and decide I should keep going, the chapters will get longer. Comments and constructive criticism is much appreciated (and needed!) so PLEASE R&R!

~ Bambii46


	2. His Escape

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi, I'm just borrowing them for this story ;)

o.o.o.o.o

His Escape:

His grip tightened around the chrome and steel of his handlebars as he increased his speed until he could _feel_ the tires soaring over the asphalt beneath him and his bike. He needed this. He needed the feeling of liberation from all of the hell that was civilization. This was his escape.

It was on these long, deserted strips of road that he felt as though he was truly at peace with the world. The road did not judge him, nor did it hold ludicrous expectations and vicious prejudices. The road was just the road, and he was just him; no one around to demand more, and certainly no one around to expect less.

The trees and other scenery rushed passed him as he continued to increase his speed, pushing the limits of his vehicle and himself more and more the further and faster he went.

Suddenly, the trees stopped, and he was alone no longer. The illusion of freedom and reckless abandon was shattered in an instant as the bike gradually slowed and cars began to spill out over the entire road.

As the bike veered into a side street and then halted completely, the boy removed his helmet and climbed off the contraption, revealing his striking silver locks and amber orbs to the darkness around him. Little did he know that he was being watched-followed even- by a being hidden in said darkness, and that soon, his world would never be the same again.

o.o.o.o.o

a/n: I'm soo sorry for the long wait! (Especially because it's not really an impressive update…) Life just got the better of me, but I promise to try and get this story off the ground and into full-length chapter mode within the next month! But for now, I hope you enjoyed and will leave a review (:

~ Bambii46


	3. Their Suffering

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha: never have, never will. ):

WARNING: Mild violence and adult themes

o.o.o.o.o

Their Suffering:

The void within him grew to enormous proportions as he pounded into her, felt her clutch around him, but didn't really _feel_ her at all. He heard her moan and scream his name as she reached her climax. He was soon to follow, carelessly slumping into a sweaty heap beside her as the high wore off, their limbs tangling and their bodies gleaming against one another.

Since when had it become like this? Since when had their passion and love fallen and faded into empty memories, leaving only their lust and broken shells behind?

As he lay there with her in his arms, his thoughts began to slow and jumble together until he could think no more; the darkness within him consumed him into a deep slumber, where nothing and no one could mock or torment him.

The last thing to reach his ears was the quiet sobbing of the woman beside him. Never before had he been so relieved to be plunged into the darkness of his own exhausted and tortured mind.

o.o.o.o.o

Her hands shook as she closed the door of her car behind her. A feeling so dreadful it made her want to double over in despair washed over her as she turned toward the steps that led to her home. As she began the long trek to the top of the stairs, the fine hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end in anxiety. Something was wrong; she could feel it like she could feel the cool breeze blowing past her, causing her hair to billow around her head in every direction.

She began to sprint to the summit of the staircase, the feeling of trepidation never leaving her all the while.

She was being silly. There was nothing to be afraid of. She tried to calm her frayed nerves as she approached the door, but her hand refused to turn the knob; her feet refused to take another step.

Reproaching herself for acting so childish, she took a deep, calming breath and forced herself to open the already slightly ajar door.

That the door was not fully closed should have been enough of a clue as to what she was about to encounter next, but she trudged forward, taking care to close the door behind her before continuing deeper into the house.

"Mama? Souta? Is anyone home?" she called into the quiet abode. Not getting any response, she walked into the kitchen to find something to drink and quell her anxiety. What she found would instead leave her scarred for the rest of her life.

o.o.o.o.o

The absence of a body next to him was what he noticed first. Then, as his mind began to awaken and his consciousness came to the forefront, he noticed the scent of stale tears and the rustling noises of someone moving about the room.

"Kikyou?" He asked lethargically; sleep still making his mind slow, his senses dull.

The rustling stopped and the woman kneeling across the room from him abruptly stood up, turning to face him.

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't mean to wake you." She spoke apologetically, not meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He inquired, noting the nervousness and sadness held in the way she carried herself, like she was getting ready to tell him something and feared his reaction.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied softly, still not meeting his now alert and cautious gaze.

"Then why aren't you in bed?" He asked her, not liking the vague answers she was supplying him with. If she wanted to say something to him, she should just say it!

"I can't." She replied quietly, but firmly. She straightened her back and finally met his eyes now, as though finding her resolve.

When he merely gave her a curious look, she continued, "I can't do this anymore, Inuyasha." Her voice was so soft it belied the determination in her eyes. Before he could respond, however, she lifted a hand to silence him and continued, "I can't keep pretending like this isn't hurting us when it clearly is."

"What are you talking about?" He finally said, his heart clenching in panic.

"I'm leaving you, Inuyasha." She said it so quietly that had he not been a hanyou, he would have missed it.

"Wait!" He said as she turned to walk out the door, his voice one of desperation. "But we were…I really...Why?" He finally settled on the question as his emotions rolled and churned within him. Why was she doing this? How could she just decide to leave him? Didn't she know she was his last hope, his only happiness?

"Because we don't love each other anymore." She said quietly with tears in her eyes before closing the door to their… his apartment behind her.

That would be the last time he saw her; the last time he would get to smell her scent or even hear her voice. That was the end of them, and it was all because she couldn't find it in her to love a hanyou, a freak of nature.

Or so he thought.

o.o.o.o.o

Her feet hit the floor and she was racing toward the door before her mind could process what she had just witnessed. The broken bodies of her beloved mother and brother lay bloody and mangled on the tiled floor of the kitchen as she struggled to calm her shaking hands. She reached for the door, but the tears that she just realized were falling from her eyes made it impossible to clearly see the knob or anything else. She stood there, waiting. For what, she didn't know.

It was then that the shrill ringing of the telephone pierced through her dazed mind and she turned to pick up the receiver.

"H...Hello?" She managed to choke out after a moment of silence.

"I'm coming for you." Was all the answering voice replied before the line went dead and her blood ran cold.

o.o.o.o.o

a/n: Well, needless to say, I was pretty disappointed that I didn't get ANY reviews last chapter! :( It really is hard to find inspiration to keep a story going when you don't get any feedback whatsoever, but I suppose it's really my fault for delaying chapters and keeping updates short. I've already decided how I'm going to continue with this story (hence the quick update this time) so hopefully I'll get at least a few reviews for this and future chapters. (P.S. - Pretty please _**REVIEW**_?)

~Bambii46


End file.
